Integrated circuits may be formed using photolithography processes with illuminations sources having wavelengths more than twice a desired pitch distance of metal interconnect lines in the integrated circuits. Attaining desired tradeoffs between fabrication costs and fabrication yield may be difficult. For example, technology nodes at and beyond the 28 nanometer node using 193 nanometer illumination sources may require more than one pattern step to obtain desired first metal interconnect layouts. Forming crossovers between adjacent parallel route tracks, u-turns and separated lines in the first metal level with desired lateral dimensions may be problematic.